A Day at The Beach
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Nicky in an attempt to show Rod he's ok with rod being gay, takes him to a gay beach. My entry for the Rod/Nicky summer challenge on DeviantART


Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

"Aw come'on Rod, It'll be fun." begged Nicky "I've allready planned the whole thing." Rod pinched the bridge of his noes and closed his eyes.  
"Nicholas I'm not going to the beach." repeated Rod , Nicky had proposed the same thing to him yesterday.  
"But it's a gay beach, eye candy for you and I can enjoy the water." protested Nicky, he walked to the hall and took two towels out of the closet, setting them on the table. Rod couldn't help but blush.  
"Nicky if we go to a gay beach together people will assume we are together." argued Rod, he couldn't do this. "So what? let them think whatever they want. I want to spend the day with you, please?" said Nicky, he got down on his knees and held his hands together "Please, please, please?"  
"ok" sighed Rod, at least Nicky would be right about the eye candy part, even if he din't know he would be the one Rod was looking at. Nicky got up with a huge smile and hugged Rod gratefully. Rod alowed himself to enjoy this touch, even if it didn't mean what he wanted it to mean. An hour later they were at the entrance to White Tips beach, showing the gard their ID. "You two fags have fun now." laughed the gaurd opening up the gate for them. The comment made Rod blush uncomfortable but Nicky just smiled and grabed Rod's hand, draging him towards the water like an impatient child. Rod insisted they change at home to avoid the changerooms, Nicky had teased him about miising out on part of the exsperiance but complied anyway. Nicky let go of Rod's hand and ran for the water, diveing in when he reached it. Nicky was so childlike, it made Rod smile. He set up their towels side by side and sat down. Soon Nicky returned and sat beside Rod. Rod couldn't help but watch the water drip off of his friends gorgous body. He was so handsome and masculine, it drove Rod crazy. Rod's daydreams were interupted by a tap on the shoulder. The culprite was a tall guy with a camra.  
"Can I help you?" asked Rod "I am running a men's calender, I zink zat you and your boyfriend would be perfect for July." explained Camra guy "I vill give you one hunderd dollars for a picture of you tvo kissing." Before Rod could even formulate a response Nicky answered for him. "We'll do it." said Nicky "Nicky!" squeeked Rod, he was in shock, perhapse Nicky was teasing him. "It's a hundred dollars Rod! Come'on I can't be the worst person to kiss." said Nicky, he was smiling but his words hurt. Sure he would kiss Rod for $100 but it would never mean anything. "I-I..oh allright." agreed Rod, at least he would be able to kiss him. The camra guy explained the posistion and soon Rod was secure in Nicky's arms and seated in his lap. "Ok on three. One...tvo...three." instructed the camra guy. Nicky kissed Rod gently, closeing his eyes like the camra guy suggested. Electricity, surging through his body, exciting him in more ways than a kiss from his best friend should. Rod was in ecstacy, then it was over, Nicky pulled back. "How was it?" asked Nicky, for a moment Rod thought it was directed at him.  
"Good but can ve get one more. Rod can you close your eyes this time?" asked Camra guy.  
"O-ok" stammerd Rod. This time when the camra guy counted to three Nicky's lips were on Rod's by two, loveing the sensation it gave him.  
"great zank you, here's your cash." said camra guy. Nicky broke the kiss to collect the two fifty dollar bills and tuck them into the bag they had brought. "Nicky I-" started Rod, he was interupted by Nicky's lips on his once again. Warm, wet, and compleatly amazing. Mouth's opening to let toungs touch and explore. The kiss finally ended leaving both of them breathless. "Nicky I love you." sighed Rod hugging the other body tightly. Did Nicky love Rod? Of course, he was his best friend. Did he love Rod romanticly? Takeing the last ten minits into consideration, yes. Yes, he did.  
"I love you too." whisperd Nicky 


End file.
